


Fox

by animelover099



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Torture, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Torture, akatsuki are good, with ninjas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover099/pseuds/animelover099
Summary: You saved him and he saved you.Itachi x ReaderSlight!Other Uchihas x Reader





	Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a modern setting. In this world, the Akatsuki + others act as superheroes who wear ANBU masks to conceal their identity as they save people. Think of it like a superhero AU. 
> 
> Also, I've used the name Yumi Saito as your alias. But if you prefer a different name or your own, just insert it whenever "Yumi" comes up. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Life could be better.

Besides the mundane job at the first aid care center and being the only one in your shabby apartment, you were fine. But sometimes, you’d wish something would happen. Something to wake the dormant excitement.

You sighed and slowly rolled out of bed. The old mattress creaked once you swung your legs to the side to stagger to the washroom. You had half an hour before you needed to go to work. After washing up, you yawned and kicked off your pajamas and switched into your white and grey uniform shirt and pants.

Trudging to the kitchen, you pulled open the fridge. A simple sandwich before work should do. You clicked your tongue, noticing that there were no tomatoes left. That was fine, you had a small batch growing on the roof of the apartment. So, you grabbed your keys, left your apartment and trekked down the musty hallway toward the stairs. Two flights weren’t much, but it was still a pain.

The sky was overcast with dull, grey clouds. You smelled the incoming rain and could almost taste it on your lips. The city streets vacant at this early in the morning. You could only make out the sound of a few cars whizzing down the roads. Your eyes zeroed in on the delicate, potted tomato plants. Three ripe and one dead.

A sudden harsh thud to your left caused you to gasp. A noise caught between a groan and pant stopped your heart with fear. You gulped, your eyes darted to the left of the tomato plants, confidence overriding the terror. There lay a man, an Akatsuki, covered in blood.

“Oh my –” your hand covered your mouth, preventing yourself from finishing. You rushed to his side and crouched. The white fox mask blocked his face; his chest heaved up and down. His black cloak wet. Your fingers moved underneath his coat to the junction of his neck. His pulse slow, but steady.

“Akatsuki, sir, if you can hear me please make a noise or move your fingers.”

Just as your eyes glided to his hand, his index finger twitched.

“Okay, good. I’m going to check if you broke something.”

Before he could say anything, you slipped your fingers under his hood and cupped the back of his head gently.

“Let me know if it hurts by making a noise or tapping.”

Slowly, you rotated his neck and watched his fingers carefully. When he didn’t make any noise, you lowered his head onto the cement again.

“Everything seems to be okay there,” you touched his shoulders and received a grunt. “Does it hurt there?”

His fingers curled.

You chewed your bottom lip; it could be strained, but you had to take care of his blood loss first. Carefully, you nudge your hand underneath his back. Your other hand cradled his neck as you sat him up. Once he was sitting, you slung his arm around your shoulders while supporting his weight with your other arm.

“Stay with me, okay? I’m going to move you to my apartment.”

He didn’t say anything, but you knew he understood. Once you stood, the Akatsuki slumped, his weight nearly caused you to stumble. His head lulled to the side. You cursed softly; you had two flights of stairs.

~~

After much difficulty, you managed to bring the Akatsuki to your apartment. Luckily, your neighbours weren’t around since no one bothered to wander the hallways at five in the morning.

You sighed and glanced down at the man’s bare torso. The bleeding stopped once you applied first aid and wrapped him with adhesive gauze bandages. You left his mask on for obvious reasons. Some things just shouldn’t be tampered with.

The organization named the Akatsuki appeared over five years ago in Konoha one night. Three appeared at a major hostage crime, each wearing a mask representing an animal. Obviously, it was for identity protection, but you couldn’t help but think it looked cute. Though, when the Akatsuki took out the villains swiftly, released the hostages and disappeared, everyone knew they were to be feared. To everyone’s relief, they were the good guys. Over the years, they’ve stopped countless crimes and made a name for themselves. Speculation suggested there were at least ten members, but there could be more.

Another incident with hostages happened and when one of the Akatsuki members were placing the victim in the ambulance, a reporter jumped out to ask questions. The one with the half red mask answered what he wanted and left. Everyone assumed he was the leader since no one else bothered to answer questions. Depending on the mask(s) that appeared at crime scenes, people would either receive a reply to their questions or silence. 

The Akatsuki man was sleeping now, his breathes even unlike before. You rose from the bed, just as your phone went off the hook. Taking another glance at him, you stalked toward the landline and picked up.

“Hello?”

_ “You’re at home?!” _

“Shit. I mean, something came up, boss.”

_ “Yeah, just like how something came up six months ago.” _

“My mother died.”

_ “Everyone dies, honey. Anyways, this was your last chance. You’re fired.” _

“Fired!?”

_ “I can’t always wait on you.” _

“You can’t just –”

– The line died.

You gritted your teeth and slammed phone down. “Fuck! Unbelievable.”

You sighed, ran a hand through your hair and turned around to check on the Akatsuki. You blinked twice at the empty bed. The window was open. The wind blew.

~~

“Next interviewee!”

You moved along the line, your eyes fixated on your resume. You found a job fare happening in the recreational center near your soon to be gone apartment. It was a simple job at a pizza store, but they wanted a full fledged interview with references. You...didn’t really have any, but you were sure you could convince them to give you the job.

The sudden barrage of the recreational center’s front door, followed by a line of gunfire perished all thoughts. Blood hurling screams surrounded the room. Panic ensued. You dropped to the floor and willed yourself to lift one arm from your head when the gunfire stopped. Through the chaos, a man slithered in laughing. Orochimaru. He stood in the middle of two of his subordinates, each holding an oil canister.

“Good afternoon Konoha citizens,” his smile widened, “no need to panic. I’m just conducting a little experiment.”

Your teeth chattered and all the blood drained from your sweaty fingers.

“I’m in need of new test subjects,” he chuckled, “but of course, you must pass the trial run first. The penalty is death if you fail, of course.”

No one moved.

“Whoever escapes will be rewarded handsomely. I look forward to the results,” Orochimaru took out a zippo lighter, flickered the flame and tossed it on the oiled ground.

The whole building set ablaze. Shrieks filled the room. People stampeded through the aisles. Some tried to run through the fire. Gunshots resounded from the entrance.

Blood pounded in your ears as you stood on wobbling legs. Your breaths were quick, the room began to fill with heavy, black smoke. Your eyes darted around the room, ignoring the wails of desperation. You paused. The backdoor.

You weaved through the crowd as quickly as you could and busted through the double doors. Empty. You ran along through the hallway, following the black, long arrows. Fear plagued your mind. What if you ran into a dead end? Wait to be consumed by the flames or wait for a bullet to fire though your skull? No, you couldn’t think like that now. All that mattered was getting out. If you met a dead end, you’ll turn around and run through the fire if you had to. Orochimaru and his games be damned.

When you rounded the corner, in bold, red letters a sign flickered, “EXIT”. Your heart pinched. You stumbled to the door and threw it open.

Sunlight blinded you for a moment. You smelled the faint scent of cheeseburgers and garbage. You heard alarms. You sucked in a deep breath.

Your sprint was cut short when an arm hooks around your waist. A sharp whack to the back of your head brought you to your knees, blurring your vision. Black vintage mushroomed over your eyes, the last face being Kabuto. Orochimaru’s right hand man.

~~

When you came to, you were freezing.

You groaned, your head hung low. Water dripped from the loose strands. You blinked rapidly to clear your vision. You lifted your head. The room abandoned and completely white and silent. Save for your breaths and water dripping from your hair. The more you looked around, the more you woke up; the more you woke up the more horrified you became.

Chained to the chair legs were your ankles. You wiggled your hands – they were chained behind the chair too. Around your neck was a choker hooked up to a machine. 

“You’re awake.”

Kabuto smiled and stepped through the door. He slithered closer and touched the side of your face. You flinched away, provoking a chuckle.

“You should smile. After all you passed.”

“What –” your windpipe was damaged, “– what am I doing here?”

“You’re going to join my entourage of experiments. I haven’t found any strong specimen as of late. You could say luck granted us a meeting.”

“Let me go,” you tried to sound stronger than you felt, “I don’t want to be your guinea pig.”

Kabuto chuckled. “I’m afraid you don’t a choice. I’m sure you’ll make a fine subject.”

You shivered when he turned around and sauntered out the room. The choker around your neck suddenly constricted, cutting off your oxygen. You gasped for air, your face immediately turning red and your head became light.

After a few seconds, you realized the torture wasn’t going to stop.

~~

You didn’t know how long you’ve been stuck in here for. It could have been hours; it could have been days. You couldn’t remember what it was like to breathe normally again.

Your throat felt like it was on fire and your chest hurt. You passed out from seizures and woke again from icy water to relive the nightmare.

Kabuto was trying to drive you insane.

You clenched your teeth, your eyes sore and tired.

You won’t let him. He won’t break you.

A bucket of cold water splashed on top of your head again.

Never.

~~

“I must say, you might be the most stubborn subject I’ve ever had,” Kabuto stroked his chin. He stood in front of you, smiling. “What a catch indeed.”

“You won’t win,” your voice horse.

“I wish I found more subjects like you. The others already died.”

You glared. “Glad to know I’m the only one.”

Kabuto laughed. “I have a reward for you. Since you’ve been doing so well. Lord Orochimaru is pleased as well.” He walked over to you and jerked your chair around. “Look.”

A mirror was erected in front of you. The girl staring back at you had heavy, black bags under her eyes. Her hair matted against her face, lips chapped and swollen from teeth.

“How do you look?”

“Charming.”

Kabuto laughed. “Amusing as ever. But this isn’t the best part. I did some research on you and found some interesting things.”

You glared.

“A few months ago, you lost your precious mother to a heart attack.”

“Shut up.”

“Hit a nerve? You couldn’t do anything to help her. You tried to contact your father, but he was out having an affair and came to the hospital with the same woman he was with.”

“You don’t know anything.”

Kabuto smiled and pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. “Enlighten me.” 

Your voice horse, “You think this will break me? You think making me relive my past will make me change? Keep trying bastard! I’m not as weak as you think I am! You’re wasting your time!”

Kabuto’s smile dwindled.

“I’ll never be one of your goddamn fucking toys!”

He sighed. His eyebrows knitted together; he approached you with a frown. He slipped out a needle from his pocket. Green liquid sloshed. “Drugs it is then.”

Just as Kabuto stepped forward, a figure dropped from the roof and punched the side of his head. Kabuto crashed on the ground. The familiar fox masked Akatsuki appeared through your blurred vision. 

“Don’t worry. You’re safe now.”

~~

Your eyes opened and a white ceiling greeted you. The soft hum of machines and a heart monitor pulsed in the background.

You turned your head to the side and squinted at the door. A blonde nurse with a ponytail walked in.

“Where am I?”

She gasped, nearly dropping the tray. “Ms. Saito! You’re awake! Doctor! Doctor!” She ran out of the room.

You blinked twice and stared at the ceiling again. In a few seconds, the nurse returned with another woman. Like the nurse, her hair was blonde.  

“Glad to see you’re awake, Ms. Saito. I’m Tsunade and this is one of my nurses, Ino.”

You hummed. “How long have I been out?”

“Three days. We’ve been giving you medicine for the pain.”

A knock interrupted the conversation. Tsunade craned her head around. “Grandfather!”

The man with long black hair smiled and walked over. His skin tanned and his eyes ebony. He wore the Konoha FBI uniform. “If I may…”

Tsunade took a glance at you before she sighed. “She just woke up. Don’t ask her too many questions.”

Tsunade and the nurse left the room. The man grabbed a chair and positioned it by your bed and sat down.

“My name is Hashirama Senju. You’ve been the topic of the news lately, Ms. Saito.”

“I’m not surprised, considering.”

His smile fell. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s no one’s fault,” you wiggled your fingers. “Just glad to be out alive. Did…did the Akatsuki bring me here?”

Hashirama nodded. “One of them. Two others apprehended Kabuto.”

“And, Orochimaru?”

“He’s…still at large.”

You swallowed, the heart monitor betraying you. Hashirama quickly placed a warm, large hand over your knuckles. His warmth sawed your frozen skin.

“We will catch him. I’ll make sure of it.”

Something about his smile made you want to trust him. So, you did.

“Okay.”  

~~

After answering Hashirama’s questions, he stayed for another hour to talk. He took your mind off what happened and frankly, you were grateful. Tsunade returned and kicked him out for your medical exam, but he promised to be back the next day with treats. You were looking forward to the Kitkat bars.

Later that evening, a commotion ignited outside your room. Reporters wanted to hammer for questions – the guards steered them away.

Though, it seemed someone managed to weave through the crowd because the door slid open and a man strode in. Long raven hair tied in a ponytail flowed behind him, his mystifying onyx eyes met yours. He wore an ebony suit with a crimson tie. He reminded you of someone, but you couldn’t put your thumb on it since your mind was still hazy.

“Ms. Yumi Saito, I presume? How are you?”

“I’m fine. But…who are you?”

He blinked twice, his eyebrows raised. “Itachi Uchiha.”

Ah, that’s who he was. The famous Itachi Uchiha. One of the powerful owners of the Uchiha branches. Their family business has immense influence over international goods. Everyone knew who they were.

“I remember who you are now,” you shifted your neck on the white pillow, “Want to ask me something about what happened with Kabuto?”

“No, nothing like that. I’m here to –”

“– offer you a job.” Another man appeared at Itachi’s side. It was his cousin, Shisui.

Short black hair sat atop his head. His eyes like endless pools of ink with long lashes. He had a straight nose and creamy skin. Like his cousin, he wore a black suit with a cerise tie.

“A job?”

He smiled and placed his hands on his hips. “As a maid.”

Itachi sighed. You slowly reached for the button to call the nurse.

“Wait! We’re serious. We really need someone to clean the house. Itachi’s little brother makes a huge mess.”

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

You paused. “Why?”

“Hormonal teenagers.”

You hit the button.

“I was joking!” Shisui rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s a bit gloomy in here so…”

Itachi shook his head and walked toward you. He fished out a business card and placed it on the counter by your glass of water.

“Please reconsider. I want to help you.”

Before you could say anything, the door slid open by Ino. She gawked at the two Uchihas who slipped past her and disappeared in the crowd.

~~

You found yourself standing in front of the Uchiha mansion after your discharge from the hospital.

You told Hashirama about it since he saw the business card. He made it clear that he thought you should take the job by asking you every five minutes if you were going do it. He’d even offered to drive you there.

After deliberating on taking the charity, you arrived in jeans and a white long sleeved shirt at the doorstep of Itachi’s mansion.

You couldn’t tell how many stories the mansion had. A gold-white, metal, gothic pointed fence surrounded the perimeter. Arched windows decorated the pearl outer walls. Not to mention the sprouting fountain in the center of the limestone gateway.

Maybe you should’ve worn something like a dress – something more appealing. Perhaps they had a uniform for you? Shisui seemed like he had it all figured out so –

“– going to stare at the door all day?”

You jumped and glanced up. Itachi had cracked the door open and stared.

“It’s a very nice door.”

He chuckled. “Thank you. Come in, unless you want to keep looking at it?”

“No, I’m fine.”

You stepped through the door; your jaw slacked at the foyer.

The entrance looked that of something right out of a movie. A long crimson Persian carpet ran along the refined marble floor. A scintillating crystal chandelier hung between two curving staircases that probably led to heaven. The banister black. On either side of the two staircases, large arched windows printed against the chiffon walls. Velvet drapes framed the windows, the inner lacing pulled apart to reveal the promising paradise of the yard.

You’ve never felt so small in your life. Or poor. You knew you should’ve worn that dress.

“Need a minute?”

You met Itachi’s eyes and returned his humoured smile.

“Well, Mr. Uchiha, it’s not every day you step into a castle.”

“No need to be formal. Itachi is fine. The others won’t mind you calling them by their first name either,” he motioned to for you to follow. “I’ll show you around.”

You fell in line beside Itachi. He led you through the mansion, showing you the oversized kitchen and the many living rooms. The study area – separate from the library – and the washrooms that looked like Zeus himself designed them. And, that was just downstairs.

“I’m going to have trouble remembering where everything is,” you finished climbing the stairs and stood beside Itachi again.

He chuckled.

“I’m serious. I should’ve been taking notes.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to get used to it.”

“You know, I’ve noticed something.”

Itachi paused beneath a family portrait. His head tilted slightly.

“There’s nothing here to clean. Everything is spotless,” you squinted. “Do you really need a maid?”

“Of course, we do,” you turned to see Shisui hiking the stairs. He wore a black shirt with joggers, a towel hung around his shoulders. He stopped beside you and met your eyes with an amused smile. “We just did a bit of house cleaning before you came.”

You laughed and gestured in a random direction. “All this? Just the two of you? This convinces me even more that I won’t have anything to do.”

“Wait till you see Sasuke’s room.”

“Sasuke?” Itachi perked.

Shisui winked and strolled past the two of you and rounded the corner. You and Itachi watched him disappear. The creak of the stairs caught your attention. When you turned, the man had paused on one of the foots and stared.

His piercing pitch black eyes bore in yours. His hair so dark that a blue tinge washed over it. His skin porcelain and milky. He wore the prestigious Konoha High uniform; his navy jacket under one arm, his white dress shirt untucked from the black, pressed pants.

“Sasuke, you’re home early,” Itachi said.

“Half-day,” he shrugged. “Is this our maid?”

“I’m Yumi, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Sasuke.”

“I’ll be starting today. So, if you have anything to hide, you better do it now.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked past you, “What’s there to hide?”

Itachi chuckled. “Shisui said something else.”

Sasuke halted and threw a look over his shoulder. “Where’d he go?”

“Your room.”

Sasuke cursed under his breath and hurried down the hallway. You laughed and turned to Itachi. He watched Sasuke retreat with a fond smile before turning back to you.

“Let’s continue. I haven’t shown you the backyard yet.”

“I think I might need a map.”

“There’s one downstairs.”

~~

You started with dusting non-existent dirt from the refined cedar shelves in the living room. You swept the floor, wiped it down and rearranged the few books on the glass counters.

After cleaning the living room, you found the laundry area. A pile of clothes sat in the bin in need of a wash, but there was another basket full of folded clean clothes. So, you decided to start with that. Most of it held school uniforms, so maybe this was all Sasuke’s.

With that, you hauled the heavy basket up and stumbled through the hallway grunting, until Sasuke emerged from a room with knitted eyebrows.

“Are you on morphine or something?”

“No. I just didn’t expect your clothes to be so heavy.”

He stared for a few seconds before ducking back into his room.

“At least help me!”

“It’s your job,” he replied.

You staggered to Sasuke’s room and placed the basket down with a rather hard thump. You straightened your back, your sigh morphed into a sharp gasp.

Piles of clothes littered the floor, jeans on top of jeans. Shirts and sweaters were thrown over his counter and exercise equipment. His bed unkempt, one pillow struggling to escape its case. A junkyard of clothes.

“W-what is this mess?”

“Shisui.”

“You can’t blame others for your own room, Sasuke.”

“I’m telling you it was him,” he flopped in the rolling chair and glared. “Do I look like a messy person to you?”

“People don’t always look like what they seem,” you laughed at the face he gave. “Well, do you want me to clean this up?”

He shrugged and rotated his chair to his work desk and turned on his MacBook. You tiptoed between the mess and picked up a random pair of jeans to fold.

“If I find any dirty magazines, I’m going to tell your brother.”

“I don’t need those.”

“Right, because you watch it instead.”

He scoffed. You laughed at the faint red colouring the tips on his ears. You grabbed another pair; your eyebrows quirked. A magazine. Already. 

“So, you’re into cat girls?”

“What the hell are you –” Sasuke turned around and clamped his mouth shut. You smiled and held up the dirty magazine and waved it. He shot up from his chair, pink dusted his cheeks. “That’s not mine!”

“Mmhm,” you flipped to a random page. “Wow, they have her doing backflips. You even put a bookmark here.”

Sasuke snatched the magazine and stormed out of the room. He growled, “Fucking Shisui.”

By the time Sasuke returned, you were sitting in the middle of his room with two piles on either side of you. You looked up and smiled.

“If you say anything, I’ll get my brother to cut your pay.”

“Okay, Mr. Furry.”

Sasuke kicked the shirt pile. You gasped and grabbed the toppling clothes.

“That’s not very kind of you.”

Sasuke smirked and returned to his desk. Silence ensued for minutes. The only sound being Sasuke typing and murmuring about stupid group work.

“So, is maid code for something?”

You blinked and met his eyes over his shoulder. “As in?”

“As if you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

You smiled and folded another shirt. “Not a clue.”

“Hmph.”

You laughed. “No, it’s not. I thought that too when your brother and cousin came to see me. I don’t know how they managed to slip through the crowd.”

“My brother can do anything.”

“And your cousin?”

“Pisses me off.” 

“I do?” Shisui tapped on the wooden frame and smiled. “Yumi, can you come with me for a sec?”

“But what about this?” You glanced around the floor. “I still haven’t touched that side of the room yet.”

“It’s fine. You can come back later. Sasuke can always finish it.”

Sasuke shot a glare. “Or you can clean up this mess you made.”

Shisui sighed and shook his head, “Teenagers. Always need someone to blame.”

Sasuke made a face before returning to his homework. You’ll finish cleaning his room later then. You got up, stepped around the pile and followed Shisui out. He led you down the stairs to the kitchen.

“So, what’s this request of yours?”

“I happen to hear you’re a great cook.”

“From who?”

“No one.”

Despite rolling your eyes, you smiled.

“I was thinking since you’re so busy with cleaning,” he laughed at your face, “I might as well add on something more fun for you to do. Cooking.”

“I can’t wait to give you belly aches.”

He snorted and leaned against the silver sink. “Trust me, I have a stomach of steel. I can swallow arsenic and it won’t hurt me.”

“Just like how I can swallow bleach and not die.”

“Didn’t know I hired a clown.”

“You didn’t. Itachi hired me.”

Shisui smiled. “How well can you cook onigiri?”

“The best you’ll ever have.”

“Great. Let’s get started.”

 


End file.
